yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Solemn Judgment
の |jpname = 神の宣告 |jphira = かみのせんこく |thname = การพิพากษาของพระเจ้า |phon = Kami no Senkoku |trans = Pronouncement of God |image = SolemnJudgmentSDLS-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Counter |lore = Pay half of your Life Points. Negate an activation of a Spell / Trap Card / Normal Summon / Flip Summon / Special Summon and destroy the Spell Card, Trap Card, or Summoned monster. |itlore = Paga la metà dei tuoi Life Points. Annulla l'attivazione di una Carta Magia / Carta Trappola / Evocazione Normale / Evocazione per Scoperta / Evocazione Speciale e distruggi la Carta Magia, Carta Trappola o il Mostro Evocato. |frlore = Payez la moitié de vos points de vie pour activer cette carte. Annulez l'activation d'une carte magie ou piege ou l'invocation d'un monstre adverse et detruisez la carte. |ptlore = Ative por pagar metade dos seus Pontos de Vida. Negue a ativação de um Spell ou Trap Card, ou um Normal, Flip ou Special Summon de um monstro, e destrua aquela carta. |delore = Zahle die Hälfte deiner Life Points. Annuliere die Aktivierung einer Zauber- oder Fallenkarte oder die Beschwörung eines Monsters als Normal-, Flipp- oder Spezialbeschwörung. Zerstöre diese Zauber- oder Fallenkarte oder das beschworene Monster. |splore = Paga la mitad de tus Life Points para negar la activación de una Carta Mágica, de Trampa o una Invocación Normal, Especial, o de Volteo y destruir esa carta. |jplore = ライフポイントを半分払う。魔法・罠の発動、モンスターの召喚・反転召喚・特殊召喚のどれか１つを無効にし、それを破壊する。 |krlore = 라이프 포인트를 절반 지불한다. 마법 / 함정의 발동, 몬스터의 일반 소환 / 반전 소환 / 특수 소환 중 하나를 무효로 하고, 그것을 파괴한다. |lp1 = Pay Life Points for Cost |summon1 = Negates Normal Summons |summon2 = Negates Flip Summons |summon3 = Negates Special Summons |mst1 = Negates the activation of Spell Cards |mst2 = Negates the activation of Trap Cards |mst3 = Destroys Spell Cards |mst4 = Destroys Trap Cards |mst5 = Destroys Monster Cards |mst6 = Destroys Special Summoned Monsters |misc1 = Female |number = 41420027 |en_sets = Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-EN008 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN073 - SR) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN127 - UR) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-EN044 - GUR) Structure Deck 20: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-EN038 - C) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN046 - SR) |na_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-127 - UR) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E127 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN045 - SR) |fr_sets = Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-FR008 - R) Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR073 - SR) Métal Raiders (MRD-F127 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR045 - SR) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-FR044 - GUR) Structure Deck: Sanctuaire Ancestral (SDLS-FR038 - C) |de_sets = Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-DE008 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE073 - SR) Metal Raiders (MRD-G127 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE045 - SR) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-DE044 - GUR) Structure Deck 20: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-DE038 - C) |it_sets = Gold Series 2 (GLD2-IT044 - GUR) Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-IT008 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT073 - SR) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I127 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT045 - SR) Structure Deck 20: Santuario Perduto (SDLS-IT038 - C) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P127 - UR) |sp_sets = Gold Series 2 (GLD2-SP044 - GUR) Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-SP008 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP073 - SR) Metal Raiders (PMT-S127 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP045 - SR) Structure Deck 20: El Santuario Perdido (SDLS-SP038 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP073 - SR) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-056 - SR) 鋼鉄の襲撃者 (ME-66 - SR) Structure Deck 11: Surge of Radiance (SD11-JP032 - C) ＳＴＲＵＣＴＵＲＥ ＤＥＣＫ -帝王の降臨- (SD14-JP034 - C) ＳＴＲＵＣＴＵＲＥ ＤＥＣＫ -ロスト・サンクチュアリ (SD20-JP038 - C) Vol.6 (UR) |kr_sets = 비기너즈팩2 (BP2-KR073 - SR) 강철의습격자 (MRD-K127 - UR) 황제의강림-스트럭쳐덱- (SD14-KR034 - C) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Cursed Darkness (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Great Moth (Rare) Green Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Super Rare) Quick/Counter Collection (Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 10 |anime_dm = 051 |anime_gx = 014/058 |anime_5d = 062/082/106 |adv = Limited }}